Nothing to Lose
by AliceJericho
Summary: *For "My Favourite Songs" Challenge* "What's everyone going to think?" "I don't know... But really, what is there to lose?" "About thirty angry Weasley-Potter relatives." "They'll have to learn to deal with it."


**a/n Hey, this is yet again a response to Morghen's "Favourite Songs" Challenge! This is based on 'You and Me' by Lifehouse! Please read, enjoy and review! =D**

_

* * *

_

Nothing to Lose  
By Alice. Jericho

* * *

You know what's really cool about May 2? Victoire's birthday? Not really. The anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts? Partly. Having my 25th birthday party joint with the 25th Anniversary of said Battle. Yeah. _That_. That's really cool.

Turning 25 doesn't mean anything spectacular, but when it's being celebrated on the same day as the massive celebration, then it becomes awesome. Big hall. _LOADS_ of people. A million and one different decorations.

Downside? Because there is _always_ a downside. Everyone else is using this as _their_ birthday party. Albus and Rose turn 17 this year. So they're birthdays are more important than mine.

My eyes scanned across the crowded floor. So many people, most of which I didn't know. All had, apparently, been involve in the Battle. At least the parents had. I went to school with some of the children in attendance.

Then my eyes stopped. Chatting away with her mother was Roxanne Weasley. She took after her mother in looks, dark skin and dark hair. She turned 18 in March. She caught my eyes and smiled lightly. I returned it and then she continued speaking with her mother.

Roxanne grew up wonderfully. She was a cute little kid, like baby cute. Innocent and childlike. Then she turned 16 and... Wow. She wasn't so innocent or childlike anymore. She was a young lady. A _good looking_ young lady.

It took me awhile to admit it. I mean, I was dating Vic at the time. And she was underage. I felt like a freak for thinking of her like that... And she had a boyfriend too. Some guy named Alastair Wood.

I went outside for some fresh air, that and the music being played was beyond lame. Some old band called 'The Weird Sisters'. Middle-aged men trying to play some overrated songs. Something about a Hippogriff. Apparently cool when Harry was growing up.

It only took twenty minutes for somebody to join me outside. I didn't expect anyone to come out, everyone seemed happy inside.

"It's quite cold out here, Ted." Said a feminine voice, "You might get sick." I looked beside me, the person had joined me on the bench.

"I'm fine," I told Roxanne, and she shook her head.

"Your hair's turned blue... And it's growing." she laughed and took a strand between her fingers. I could feel it growing, but I wasn't aware that it had changed colour. "You'll freeze." she laughed and I shrugged,

"Heat charm." and I cast the spell with my wand. She rolled her eyes, but I could tell she was grateful for the heat.

"How's Victoire?" she asked after a long pause in conversation.

"I wouldn't know," I answered honestly and she raised her eyebrow at me, "She hasn't spoken to me in 3 months."

"That's a shame." she tried to sound genuinely sorry, but she wasn't. She had never been Victoire's number one fan, and vice-versa. She shifted so she was sitting sideways on the seat and looking directly at me. "Why not?"

"We broke up. Something about me not being a good enough boyfriend." I laughed snidely, "I think it's got something to do with Jackson."

"Oh," Roxanne said, maybe feeling uncomfortable, "I think I'd have to agree with you," she said honestly, "I think you'd make a fantastic boyfriend." Her voice was quiet, and I wasn't sure I had even heard her correctly,

"Pardon?"

"Don't worry," she mumbled, clearly embarrassed. I shook my head, and went on what I heard,

"I could have been a better boyfriend, I mean... Yeah, I was pretty terrible." I laughed as I thought back to my relationship. I could have been more affectionate.

"I think she was just picky." Roxanne said boldly, looking back to my face,

"What about you? You having any troubles with any ex boyfriends?" I asked and she shook her head,

"I, uh, I've never, um, had a, had one." She stumbled over her words, and I thought it was really cute.

"Really?" I asked in shock, "Wow. Never would have believed it if it hadn't come from your mouth."

"Yeah, well... Guys are immature." She said childishly. Then I remembered that she was still basically a child. Well not really, but she was still a teenager, and apparently still very innocent.

"You've never even... kissed a guy?" It felt awkward to ask her such a question, because if she had, then I looked like a git, and if she hadn't... Well, she hadn't kissed a guy. And that could be kinda embarrassing. She shook her head, and a thought struck me,

"You, ya know, _do_ like guys, right? I'm not asking you pointless questions, am I?" the smile that graced her face told me that I had nothing to worry about.

"I very much like guys." She laughed and I was grateful that she was laughing, and not completely offended. I looked towards the door for a split second, and when I turned to face her again, her face was right next to mine.

Not in the creepy sense, but I could feel her breath on my lips. My brain was telling me to stop her, that she was too young.

Then again, I am still male. And I know a cute female when I see one.

Her lips were on mine before I could even _think_ to stop her. I pulled her onto my lap, and then ran my hands up her back. She made a fist in my hair and kissed me hungrily.

When she pulled back, I shook my head, "You're a liar. No way was that your first kiss." I was out of breath, that was pretty intense.

"I may have lied," she smirked, "Not about the boyfriend thing though, that was true." She rested her head on my shoulder, and I laughed.

"Do you want one?" I asked,

"If the right guy came along."

"That's me, right? Coz I don't wanna ask if it isn't." She raised an eyebrow and nodded, smiling that ever gorgeous smile. "Roxanne Weasley, will you go out with me."

"As long you as don't call me Roxanne again."

"Roxy it is." Then my smile faltered, "What's everyone going to think?"

"I don;t know... But really, what is there to lose?"

"About thirty angry Weasley-Potter relatives." I said with a matter-of-fact tone,

"They'll have to learn to deal with it."

When we walked back into the huge hall, it was filled with so many people. But Roxy was the only person I would look at it. It was like it was just me and her in the room. Plus the many pairs of eyes that looked our way.


End file.
